The Obscure Date
by mellomarie
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. In which Sasuke takes Sakura out on a date...and Sakura doesn't realise it.


**The Obscure Date**

* * *

Sakura smiled gleefully, as she sprawled comfortably against the warm grass. Sasuke had finally agreed to spar with her (after much persuasion) and it took a lot out of her physically, even though she knew he was definitely being lenient. She didn't let it bother her though, at the very least he agreed. She wondered if he was impressed with her abilities, she wondered if he respected her now.

"Sakura…?"

She lifted her head off the ground, her eyes questioning as she regarded him carefully. He didn't look nervous (although he had that damned impassive mask on) but he wasn't known for being hesitant in the slightest. She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with their spar. Was he disappointed? Was he impressed?

"…I'm hungry," He finished flatly.

"Okay…?" Sakura murmured hesitantly, "You can buy something when we leave."

"Together," He clarified, eying her.

What was going on? Since when did Sasuke make a point of clarifying _anything_? What was he implying anyway? She wondered if she hit him too hard or anything—it'd be just like him, she could imagine him hiding his injuries to protect his inflated ego.

Whatever, she was probably over-thinking—as usual.

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry anyway," Sakura quipped, smiling as she got off the grass.

"Hn."

* * *

She thought it was a comfortable silence, Sasuke beside her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, as Sakura followed with a light skip in her walk. The sun would set soon, but it wasn't completely dark. Sakura—being Sakura—would ramble every once in awhile, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He'd make a comment or two when the opportunity would arise, and he never once called her annoying.

Weird.

He pointed at a ramen bar soon after and they both entered, Sakura a bit pleased at the light activity. Service was great (unusual though, it tended to be pretty half-assed around these places), the food was pretty amazing, and Sasuke even paid for her meal.

And her share cost more too—Sakura didn't think she'd see the day where the horrifying embarrassment would wear off.

She muttered her thanks, a bit confused, but Sasuke didn't seem fazed. The entire outing rubbed Sakura the wrong way. Sasuke wasn't mean per se, but he definitely wasn't a gentleman. The gesture was nice enough though, and she couldn't help but blush slightly when she thought about it.

Perhaps he was showing some indirect appreciation for her improvement? Would that be too much of a stretch?

Sakura mused quietly to herself as they walked the long trek home, the streets empty.

Maybe she was over analysing.

Maybe she was going to embarrass herself even further.

But if she didn't ask him what the hell was going on, she'd never get a goodnight's sleep, at least for a full week.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked tentatively, "Um, I'm real appreciative and everything, but can you tell me why I just got a free meal or why you've been especially nice?"

He stopped walking and turned to frown at her, "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, frustrated, "I just want to know why you are doing this. Is it because you're impressed that I improved? Because if that's the reason, then maybe this is all a bit unnecessary. I'm just glad you sparred with me—that's all I ever wanted really."

"I've always been impressed with you," Sasuke replied, flatly.

Sakura reddened, "Um…okay? But that really doesn't explain why you did all of this and—"

"That's because this is a date," Sasuke interrupted, his eyebrow raised.

Sakura stared at him, mouth agape, until she blurted out a rather shrill, "What?!"

He frowned, "I thought it was obvious."

"No it wasn't! It was the farthest thing from obvious! How can it be obvious if I didn't even know it was obvious?"

"That made a lot of sense," Sasuke muttered dryly.

"You know what I mean!" Sakura retorted angrily, "Besides, this is probably the most obscure date in existence. We just came from training! I'm all sweaty and stinky! How in the hell is this a date?"

"You're exaggerating," Sasuke sighed, "Besides, it's a bit late and I'd like to get home now."

"This is the most unromantic experience known to mankind! This is not what I imagined for a first date! You do not tell a girl how much you want to go home during a date—as obscure as it is!"

"I thought you knew by now that I wasn't the romantic type," Sasuke replied.

Sakura frowned, feeling slightly guilty, "I know _that_. I was expecting something a bit more conventional, is all."

"I thought it was fairly normal. We walked, we talked and we ate. What else is there?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura asked aghast, "We do that _all the time_."

"With Naruto," He added, "He's not here now."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I don't think we can have a relationship if there isn't any difference between our team outings and dates!"

"There is. I don't call you an idiot."

"I'm not asking you to be a complete sap but I'd like to know whether or not you like me for one, something I'm still unsure of," Sakura muttered bitterly.

"I wouldn't ask you out if I didn't."

"Well you did a good job of making it _obvious_," Sakura snapped, "And I'd like the date to feel like an actual date! It'd be nice if I'd have taken a shower beforehand."

"If it's any consolation, you don't smell."

Sakura snorted, "That's very reassuring Sasuke-kun, I'm glad I don't _stink_. I'd the rather the concern not be brought up at all, to be honest."

"It can't all be perfect."

"No," Sakura muttered, "but I'd like it to be special."

Sasuke had then walked up to her, sighing resignedly as he patted her hair (that was matted with sweat and grass) and murmured, "We can have a proper date another time."

"And you promise to dress up a bit?" Sakura asked, perking up.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled gleefully for the second time that day, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, but I'm not promising that it'll be perfect."

"But you'll put in some effort, and that's the point," Sakura retorted, grinning.

"I did put in some effort—I bribed the owner of the ramen bar to give us top-notch service."

Sakura smiled softly, "I knew something was up. Either way, you'll take me to a proper restaurant where the service will be perfect already."

"Stop saying perfect, or else you'll jinx everything."

"But it will be, especially if you dress up handsome," Sakura insisted, sighing dreamily.

"Hn."

"And if things go well, maybe we'll share a kiss," Sakura nudged Sasuke, "That'd be the perfect conclusion to a perfect date."

Sasuke smirked, "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** I found this one-shot in my hard-drive, loool. How coincidental, it balances out the complete angst in the Glass House. REVIEW. I want to know if my fluff-o-meter is completely botched yet.


End file.
